Specific Aim. Many tasks in molecular biology and genetics involve repetitive processes or assays. The performance of many of these is best accomplished with specialized instrumentation and dedicated staff in a core facility. In the context of the Yale SCOR in Hypertension, there are a number of such bench tasks and analysis tools that benefit from such core facilities. The Specific Aim of the Molecular Core is to provide infrastructure support for the following activities. 1. Oligonucleotide synthesis 2. DNA sequencing 3. Microsatellite genotyping 4. SNP identification and genotyping 5. Preparation and archiving of genomic DNA 6. Analysis of linkage and association 7. Bioinformatics